


Roll One, Smoke One, Purl One

by spinner_atropos



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the '70s, everybody was doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll One, Smoke One, Purl One

**Author's Note:**

> Title swiped (with modification and apologies) from a Carlin bit.

"It was the '70s, everybody was doing it," Janine said defensively, snagging the last spring roll. "It was something to do when you were hanging out with your friends. We all kind of taught each other."

"That's always how it starts," Ray said. "It seems so harmless at the time."

"None of the girls _I_ hung out with did it," Peter replied, sounding amused.

"They were probably too busy being the objects of free love," she said disdainfully. "At least _we_ were doing something productive."

"That's your definition of 'productive?' That explains a lot."

"Sounds like you were one of the lucky ones," Winston said. "It's a gateway. There were lots of worse things you could have ended up doing."

"Y'know, like macramé owls," Ray chimed in.

"Spoon bracelets," added Peter.

"Or sand candles," Egon said.

"I wasn't _that_ heavily into it," Janine protested. "I don't do it anymore. I never really got past scarves and hats."

"The question is, do you still have any of the stuff you made?"

"Maybe a couple of scarves," she admitted. "But if someone gave me some knitting needles and yarn now, I wouldn't know what to do with them."

"Trade them to a hippie for some real drugs," Peter advised.


End file.
